


Tales from Amarout

by Rhodeswesterfeld



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodeswesterfeld/pseuds/Rhodeswesterfeld
Summary: Elidibus creates a new creature to show Emet-Selch and Lahabrea. (Title is a place holder name, I guess, for when I write more drabbles feat. them and their past).





	Tales from Amarout

**Author's Note:**

> Something from Twitter, a while back. I’m not sure I can find the actual tweets for context but I promise the bird in my drabble is ok.

“Curious,” Emet-Selch dared to reach out and stroke the smooth feathers of Elidibus’ newest creation. “Have you named it yet?”

The creature gave a hoot, ruffling itself while studying his hand before it seemed to relax at the attention. Elidibus smiled proudly. “I’m considering calling it an owl. It’s the latest in the variety of birds that I’m designing.”

“Ah, yes, like the hawk.” Lahabrea’s voice came from the open doorway.

“How did you-?”

“Because that other creation of yours attacked me.” Lahabrea scoffed.

“In fairness, you were the one who startled it.” Emet-Selch pointed out.

“How was I supposed to know it was loose in Elidibus’ office?”

“Why were you even in my office?” Elidibus cut in.

“Because you left the paperwork and gave me permission to get it.” Lahabrea frown resonated in his tone despite his mask hid his facial expression.

The owl hooted. It unfurled its wings and lifted off the stand into the air. Elidibus held out an arm and the owl landed there, adjusting to its new perch. Emet-Selch chuckled, enjoying the display, while Lahabrea approached to examine the new creation for himself. After a hesitant moment, Lahabrea allowed himself to pet the bird.

“It has large eyes,” Lahabrea noted.

“I intend for it to be more of a nocturnal creation.”

“How intelligent is it?” Emet-Selch inquired. Most of their kin enjoyed adding a degree of intelligence to their creations, Elidibus was no exception.

However, before Elidibus could answer, the owl took flight again. All three watched in realizing horror as the bird flew swiftly towards the closed window. A loud thud sounded through Elidibus’ office.

Elidibus hurried over as the bird struggled to right itself on the floor. He gently picked it up, ignoring the muffled chuckles of his colleagues. Despite its face plant into the glass, the owl appeared to be fine. He’d have to keep an eye on it.

“Despite the various types I create, most of them fly straight into windows.” He hated to admit it. Emet-Selch and Lahabrea, thankfully, didn’t make any comments. Rather, they decided to press on with the previous question, allowing him to indulge in sharing his creation despite the bird’s poor life-choice.


End file.
